vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mephisto Pheles
Summary Mephisto Pheles is the principal of True Cross Academy who goes under the alias Johann Faust V while in public. In truth, he is Samael, the King of Time and one of the Eight Demon Kings as well as the third strongest being in Gehenna. Despite being a demon, he claims to love humanity and actively assists the True Cross Order, even being ranked an Honorary Knight. However, his true intentions are unknown, and he is implied to be actively conspiring to train Rin under Satan's orders. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Unknown, possibly High 6-B by stopping time repeatedly Name: Mephisto Pheles, Sir Johann Faust V, Samael Origin: ' Blue Exorcist '''Age: ' 1000+ 'Classification: ' Demon King, Principal of True Cross Acadamy, Honorary Knight '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, possibly 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Shapeshifting (Has been shown to turn into a small dog and a cockroach), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create barriers in which time does not move and those with a certain amount of hostility cannot leave and isolate specific locales from time and space), Flight, Possession, Non-Corporeal (Does not possess a physical form while in Assiah and his true form is a conceptual existence that cannot be destroyed by normal means), Time Stop, Teleportation, Sealing, Extrasensory Perception. Attack Potency: At least Town level (Is far stronger than Amaimon and can casually restrain him with his powers, Can seal Rin's powers with a snap of his fingers and easily threaten First-Class Exorcists like Shura Kirigakure, Refers to Rin and others as "worm-like beings" before his might), Unknown, possibly Large Country level by repeatedly stopping time in a single place (Stated that the world be destroyed and become similar to the popular depictions of hell if he repeatedly stopped time around the Gehenna Gate, his brother Lucifer had made similar statements when discussing whether or not to wipe out all life on Earth to make all demons "equal" once more with an attack Mephisto compared to the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs) Speed: At least Supersonic (Can restrain Amaimon before he can properly respond) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class (Sent Rin flying back with a single strike and referred to him as a "worm-like being") Durability: Town level (Only had a bloody nose from an enraged punch from Amaimon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range normally, a few meters to dozens of meters depending on the attack Standard Equipment: His umbrella Intelligence: Despite his eccentric and flamboyant demeanor, Mephisto is undoubtedly one of the most intelligent characters in the entire series. As head of True Cross Academy, he has access to countless articles on demon-hunting which is supplemented by his own experience as one of the Kings of Hell, making him a deadly exorcist despite his heritage. In addition, he is a meticulous planner, admitting to viewing all others except for his father as mere pawns with the True Cross Order, Gehenna, and the Illuminati being left unable to properly identify his intentions. In addition, he has roamed the Earth for an unknown amount of time, studying humanity for all that time under various other alias, such as Loki, Trickster, and Raven, thus making him a master manipulator of the human psyche. He also has a vast amount of resources at his disposal, managing to gather a team of scientists to clone vessels for the various Demon Kings, a feat that takes a colossal amount of time and money, without the knowledge of the True Cross Order and only revealing his deception when it suited him most. Weaknesses: Can be quite arrogant or sarcastic due to his position and power, Can be easily offended, flamboyant, and eccentric unless seriously accused or antagonized, Cannot interfere in Assiah without a human vessel, According to him, stopping time repeatedly can destabilize the world and cause it to turn into a depiction of hell. Using Er Stopfen puts a considerable amount of strain on Mephisto. His human host is slowly breaking down due to Mephisto's possession, and he will eventually need to find another one. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Er Stopfen: Mephisto erects a barrier that stops all time within it for four to five months. However, he states that using this ability repeatedly can destabilize the world and cause it to turn into a depiction of hell. * Kuchens Kuckucksuhr: (Cake Cuckoo Clock) Mephisto summons a giant cuckoo clock that sends a proportionately sized cuckoo bird to snatch the target and drag them inside. This technique is powerful enough to easily restrain Amaimon and break up the fight between him and Rin. * Das Stärkste Gefängnis: (The Strongest Prison) Mephisto erects a barrier that halts the movements of any who approach it with hostile intent. While it can easily be breached from the outside, it is impossible to open it from the inside without Mephisto's key. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Neutral Characters Category:Demons Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6